¿Puedo rogarte yo esta vez?
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Casi cuatro meses después, Lily y Ted vuelven a encontrarse después de su curioso "incidente". Lily ya no parece tan dispuesta, ni tan segura. Ted ya no parece querer ser correcto. /Pequeño especial de navidad. OS. / Segunda parte de "Te quedaste".


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, es de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

IMPORTANTE!  
Este es un pequeño especial de navidad LilyxTed, es una especie de continuación de _"Te quedaste"_. Creo que pueden seguir el hilo de la historia sin muchos problemas, solo un par de veces se nombran cosas que ya pasaron, igualmente para quienes no lo leyeron, y tampoco quieren pasarse puedo resumirles en que Ted pasa el verano con los Potter, y Lily dedica mucho de su tiempo a provocarlo, hasta que, consecuentemente, Ted cae.

Si quieren leerlo, simplemente pásense por "Te quedaste", lo encontraran más abajo en mis historias. Es un OS más corto y ligero que este.

* * *

Llevaba puesto un pantalón polar bastante horrible, con poco atractivo y un sweater grueso y verde de los que tejía la abuela Molly, que nunca acentuaban del todo pero a Lily… A Lily le sentaba de alguna forma, quizás era por la forma curiosa en que el verde contrarrestaba con su cabello rojo fuego y lo hacía aún más fuerte, más llamativo, más poderoso.

O quizás era, simplemente, que Ted ya había caído bajo los encantos de Lily Luna y ningún pantalón polar horrible, ni tampoco un sweater dos tallas más grandes podrían cambiar aquella perspectiva.

Ella no le miraba, curiosamente a lo esperado.

Estaba muy concentrada pelando nueces y comiéndolas, unas tras otras, Ted miraba como las rompía contra la mesa y luego les quitaba la cascara con sus pequeñitas manos blancas. Tenía las uñas comidas y pintadas de fucsia, aunque ya la pintura se estaba yendo pero ella no hacía nada al respecto. Seguían allí, desprolijas.

Estaban en una mesa larga todo el clan Potter-Weasley, todos los primos nuevamente unidos. Todos hablaban muy fuerte, las conversaciones se le mezclaban, los gemelos Scamander también estaban haciendo presencia, George Weasley ya les había dado un adelanto de su regalo de Navidad, un nuevo lanzamiento exclusivo que Lorcan y Lysander estaban probando con gusto.

La sala era un maldito caos, y Lily se encontraba en silencio rompiendo nueces. Eso era… nuevo y llamativo. La vieja Lily estaría explotando cosas con los gemelos. La vieja Lily estaría intentando captar su atención.

Más lejos, en una esquina de la sala se encontraba Victoire, vistiendo unos jeans altos que dejaban a flote su increíble figura esbelta, con una camisa y un grueso saco abrigándola, su pelo lacio y casi plateado caía por su espalda, y ella sonreía por algún comentario que James había hecho.

Sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y volvió a mirar hacia Lily, que seguía demasiado concentraba rompiendo nueces.

Imágenes de su último encuentro se hicieron visibles en su cabeza, y sacudió el rostro.

Cuando se había ido de la casa de los Potter esa noche, aturdido, se había prometido nunca más caer tan bajo, se había jurado no volver a acercarse lo suficiente a Lily, y eso significaba también, no permitir que ella se le acercara. Porque carajo, si ella se le acercaba, si ella le miraba de aquella forma, si ella… Si ella tan solo hacia algo, él ya estaba en problemas, porque no podría ir decir no, no podría alejarse _. Porque no quería._

Lily y Victoire eran tan opuestas como el agua y el aceite; Lily era directa, impulsiva, le gustaba romper las reglas, ir contra el mundo, era desprolija, desaliñada, y carajo, sumamente atractiva y sensual.

Victoire era delicada, prolija, se preocupaba por su aspecto y su atuendo, era dulce y trataba a todo el mundo con sumo respeto. Y con sangre Veela corriendo en sus venas, era, como se esperaba, una belleza destacada.

Pero si Ted antes dudaba de su relación con Victoire, desde aquel furioso beso con Lily, estaba seguro de que ya no la quería. No de la forma que antes lo hacía.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses de aquella vez, y Ted no había podido dejar de revolver el tema, de pensar en que pasaría cuando vería a Lily otra vez.

Y la estaba viendo, estaba frente a sus narices y la maldita cría pelirroja le estaba ignorando abiertamente. Estaba ignorando al mundo entero, la sala era un caos, todos hablaban, todos reían y parecía que ella no era capaz de escuchar ningún murmuro porque estaba pacíficamente sentaba rompiendo nueces y comiéndolas.

Eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Quería que le mirara, que hiciera algo.

¿Qué ese fue el plan de Lily? ¿Seducirlo, hacerlo caer y luego dejarlo atontado por el resto de su vida?

Pues, si ese fue el plan, lo había logrado.

Ahora era Ted quien se encontraba jodidamente _loco_ por Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, la casa de los Potter comenzó a vaciarse, toda la masa de primos empezó a disiparse con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

Ted, sin embargo, continúo allí.

Victoire le miró, quizás con la esperanza de volver juntos, quizás con la ilusión de ver en sus ojos un indicio de algo. Pero Ted no había insistido en seguir allí por ella.

Debía irse, Lily ni siquiera estaba en la sala, se había levantado, contra todo pronóstico y por un segundo, le miró, le miró a los ojos, intensamente con aquellos enormes ojos verdes, hizo algo similar a una dulce sonrisa resignada que Teddy no logró interpretar del todo. Y luego se fue, desapareció.

— ¿Te quedas, Ted? — le escuchó preguntar a Ginevra, sacándolo precipitadamente de sus pensamientos.

— No, ya debería irme.

— Oh, vamos, Ted ¿A qué irás a tu casa? Quédate — le incentivó James, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pastel y lo devoraba de un bocado.

La idea de ir a su piso desolado, a dormir solo, en vez de quedarse allí con su segunda familia no le entusiasmaba. Pero sería lo correcto.

 _Y él se había jurado hacer lo correcto._

Minutos después, Lily bajó las escaleras y se apareció en la cocina.

— Ted se queda a dormir — le comentó James, cuando aún Ted no lo había decidido.

— ¿Ah sí? — inquirió secamente con suma indiferencia.

— Sí — dijo James. Ted estaba expectante, mirando a Lily.

— Que bien — dijo, sin molestarse en mirarlo. Y Ted supo que algo andaba mal.

Cuando ya todos estaban acostados, espero a que en la casa reinara un silencio sepulcral y se levantó despacio.

A hurtadillas fue hasta la puerta de la pieza de Lily, suavemente la abrió y con un Lumus ilumino la habitación; _que estaba desolada._

Teddy dudoso, entró al cuarto y allí estaba, la cama de Lily totalmente deshecha pero aún caliente.

Incapaz de volver a dormir, se paseó por la casa, fue hasta la cocina, donde tampoco la encontró, los baños vacíos y fue hasta la sala de estar, donde se encontró a una Lily sentada frente al árbol de Navidad, cual chispeante brillaba en todo su esplendor.

La pelirroja estaba sentada de espaldas a él, llevaba el dichoso pantalón polar, aunque con una musculosa que dejaba ver aquellos hombros pecosos que a Ted tanto le gustaban. _Que tan loco lo volvían._

Quedo sumido en el silencio, parada frente a ella, su Lumus ya había desaparecido cuando la encontró y las luces del árbol eran suficiente para verla.

No supo que hacer.

No sabía que planes tenía cuando iba ir hacia su habitación.

No sabía que estaba haciendo.

— Hola, Teddy – el metamorfomago se sorprendió dando un leve salto en sí mismo cuando escuchó la voz de la chica romper el silencio. Se preguntó seriamente si Lily, entre muchas de sus cualidades, también portaba con un par de ojos en la nuca — Puedes sentarte, si es lo que quieres — Ted suspiró y fue hasta donde Lily, se sentó su lado, un pequeño espacio los separaba. Ella no le miraba, sus ojos estaban ilustrados por las luces del árbol, estaba con las piernas cruzadas y tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada.

Quedaron sumidos en el silencio, Lily coloco una serpiente colgante en el árbol, la única entre una manada de leones. Ella sonrió.

Volvió a sentarse a su lado y miro unos segundos a Ted, quien la miraba expectante.

Lily estiró una mano hacia su cabello, y con una sonrisa, le tocó la masa abultada castaña clara de Ted.

— Te ves guapo así — le dijo aún con las comisuras alzadas. Pero parecía un cumplido amistoso, nada provocador.

— ¿Así cómo? — cuestionó, aun viendo como los ojos de Lily estaban sobre su despeinado cabello.

— Con el cabello así, te sienta. Mi favorito será por siempre el azul, pero — y volvió a mirarle con dulzura — El castaño claro también es lo tuyo, Teddy — el muchacho sonrió.

— El azul también es mi favorito — dijo sonriendo — Pero ya sabes, con el Ministerio y todo eso, necesitaba ponerme un poco serio — Lily rió.

— Imagino que sí. Pero no dejes que te cambie, Teddy — le miró a los ojos, con sinceridad. Él no quería cambiar tampoco, y seguiría yendo de azul al Ministerio sino fuera por la inoportuna sugerencia de Victoire, que con poca sutileza le hizo entender que un hombre de veintisiete años no podía andar con el pelo azulado aún, menos trabajando donde trabajaba.

Ted no volvió a hablar, Lily tampoco.

Pero la Slytherin sentía, o más bien veía, como Ted cada un par de segundos abría la boca con la intención de decir algo y volvía a cerrarla, sin parecer seguro de que las palabras fueran las correctas, las adecuadas.

A Lily no le gustaban vueltas, las idas y venidas.

Y decidió volver a romper el silencio.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste, Ted? — preguntó entonces. Sin mirarlo. A Ted le sorprendió que sacará el tema, y miró a Lily, con su aire misterioso y místico.

— ¿No querías que lo hiciera? ¿No esta vez? — inquirió entonces Ted, desesperado por oír algo de ella. Algo dirigido a él. Algo que lo hiciera entender. _Entenderla._

— Es que ¿Tiene algún sentido? — entonces si le miró, tenía una rota sonrisa en los labios, una cínica, una sarcástica. Negó con la cabeza y echó los brazos hacia atrás.

— ¿De qué hablas, Lily? — ¿Qué ahora Lily ya no le encontraba ningún sentido a él?

— Sabes de lo que hablo, Ted — murmuró ella, volviendo a mirarlo. Joder, la luz tenue daba contra su rostro, enmarcando un lado de él, su mandíbula delicada, sus labios rosáceos, sus pecas esparcidas, su nariz puntiaguda, sus ojos. Los malditos ojos de Lily.

El silencio volvió a prolongarse. Ted la miraba como perdido, como ido, demasiado absorto, demasiado confundido. Demasiado _atontado._

Lily le observó mirándola así, con sus ojos ahora de un color miel opaco, y sus largas pestañas negras, el cabello de un castaño claro y largo, que _joder,_ lo dejaba _tan_ apuesto, _tan_ mono. El corazón se le estrujó y tomándole de la mano, le beso la mejilla, fue algo fugaz, rápido, Teddy apenas sintió los suaves labios de Lily tocarle la mejilla. Lo sintió como una despedida. Como un adiós. Como una retirada.

Pero ella se preguntó si era capaz, si era lo suficientemente fuerte para aquello, para retirarse de esa forma. _No lo era._

Le apretó una vez más la mano, y juntando fuerzas donde no las tenía, se puso de pie, pero Ted no lo permitió. No le soltó la mano.

Lily le miró, rogándole que la dejara ir.

— Lily… — murmuró. _Rogándole que se quedara._

— No voy a rogarte amor, Ted — dijo entonces la pelirroja, su voz sonaba segura, pero suave, tersa, le miraba como rendida. Como dispuesta a dejar todo atrás. Pero el dolor se reflejaba en su floja postura, en sus pocas ganas de irse, en su débil esfuerzo.

Pero Teddy Lupin no estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás. No ahora que todo parecía aclararse para él.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo yo entonces? — se encontró diciendo Ted, sorprendido de sí mismo pero sabiéndose acertado. Lily le miró por un par de segundos, primero con sorpresa, luego un sentimiento de confusión apareció en su rostro y solo luego, después de unos segundos observando al chico que tenía en frente, sin poder creer del todo lo que acaba de decir, se enderezo y le miró con cierta seguridad disfrazada.

— Si es lo que quieres — y tras mirarlo una última vez, frunciendo los labios y tragando con fuerza, se despegó del agarre del chico y se fue, dejando a Ted solo frente a ese gran árbol de navidad, que brillaba tanto como Lily Luna.

Varios sentimientos navegaban ahora dentro de Lily, mientras subía a su dormitorio comiéndose las ganas de haber besado a Ted, y se preguntó si no estaba loca, si realmente había escuchado aquello.

Ella se había jurado que Teddy sería suyo en navidad, pero cuando lo vio allí, todo apuesto y mayor, con ese aire maduro y todo lo que él representaba, y a Victoire, toda hermosa y delicada, siendo, al parecer, la mujer correcta para él, se dio cuenta que quizás todo se trataba de un capricho, de uno estúpido y egoísta. Si, Lily pensaba hacerse a un lado de lo que quería, por primera vez, pensando en Ted, porque joder, _le quería_. Le quería demasiado. Y no podía permitirse arruinar su relación con Victoire por ello, porque quizás, ellos no tenían futuro.

Ella apenas era una jovencita, no tenía planes de comprometerse, ni casarse, como muchas veces escuchó decir a Victoire en la mesa, sus profundos deseos de contraer matrimonio con Teddy Lupin, un chico apuesto y maduro que trabajaba en el Ministerio, con un futuro prometedor, adorado por todos. Y más aún querido por aquellos que conocieron a sus padres.

¿Ella soportaría arruinar aquello? ¿Soportaría que toda la familia la mire con deshonra por ello? ¿Qué su tío Bill le mirara con resentimiento por ser partícipe del corazón roto de su hija mayor? ¿Qué su padre le mirara con vergüenza? ¿Qué sus hermanos no entendieran nada?

No solía importarle el resto del mundo, pero cuando de su familia se trataba… Era otra historia.

Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, pensando en Ted, en Teddy diciéndole que le rogaría amor. Era el patético sueño que venía teniendo toda su jodida vida, aquel deseo que jamás se atrevería revelar por lo estúpida que se sentiría diciéndolo. Todo su orgullo pisoteado por un hombre, no. Eso no era ella.

Pero si Teddy le rogaría. Sí él lo hiciera.

Ella no se resistiría.

* * *

Era la noche de Navidad, y pese al frio, la nieve, había una cálida sensación en el ambiente.

Ted bajo las largas escaleras mientras se arremangaba su camisa nervioso. Se sentía estúpido. Y sumamente alterado.

Abajo, Ginny y Hermione estaban terminando de armar la mesa, mientras que Fleur terminaba con la comida.

Luces colgaban por el techo, el árbol aún parecía más grande e iluminado que el día anterior. Y había muérdago colgado por cada puerta de la casa.

Bajo el árbol, ya podía presenciar un buen par de regalos que supuso cada miembro de la familia había traído.

Victoire salía del baño, con un vestido color plata que dejaba relucir la palidez de su piel, que hacía sobresalir aún más su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos azul claro.

Ella le sonrió, con aquella dulzura que siempre la había caracterizo, que años atrás lo había enamorado. Él respondió el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza, y luego se dio vuelta.

Se sentía más nervioso.

Ellos no estaban juntos. Él ya no le debía más nada a Victoire.

Más que respeto.

Y no estaba seguro que respetar incluya salir con su prima menor, teniendo en cuenta que Lily no se caracterizaba por ser la favorita de la Weasley; siempre le había parecido una mocosa muy alborotada.

A Ted también, pero siempre le había gustado mucho esa característica de la ya no tan pequeña Lily.

Para cuando volvió a alzar su rostro, Lily apareció en escena.

Se miraron una milésima de segundos, los cuales los ojos verdes y brillantes de la pelirroja lo consumieron. Lo miraba pestañeando con aquellas finas y pelirrojas pestañas, sus labios de un rojo carmesí, se curvaron en una sonrisa. No en una dulce sonrisa. _Joder,_ en una malévola y sensual sonrisa. ¿Cómo carajo no rogarle _todo_ a Lily?

Parecía encendida, brillante, fogosa.

Ella llevaba un sencillo vestido color negro y sin embargo, a Ted le resultaba irresistible. _Jodidamente irresistible._

Ella le había dado a entender que se haría a un lado, y ahora estaba allí de pie frente a él, como si la sala estuviera vacía, oscura y silenciosa, y solo ellos dos brillaran con todo su esplendor.

Un escalón, dos, tres.

Estaba frente a él.

Ted traga.

Recapacita, los ve, a todos.

Ve a Victoire mirar curiosa.

Lily sonríe, ampliamente, pestañea una vez más, y luego pasa por al lado de él, rozando sutilmente su brazo y luego sus dedos con los de él.

Y el corazón de Ted palpita, el olor a cítrico aún en revoloteaba a su alrededor y sabe que es un hombre perdido. _Otra vez._

Porque Lily Luna Potter le enloquece.

Todo de ella le enloquece: su astucia, su ambición, su jodida valentía pese a ser tan malditamente Slytherin, su atrevimiento, su sensualidad y su forma de dejarlo siempre _ahí,_ al límite.

Porque esta vez Lily Potter no le rogaría amor.

Esta vez, dependía de él.

* * *

Fue en aquel momento en que todos se levantaron a abrir los regalos, después de la larga cena, de las risas, del intercambio de palabras masivo, después incluso del postre y del brindis, que la cena por fin concluyó. Y Ted supo apreciar su momento.

Vio como Lily no se encontraba alrededor del árbol, como todo el resto de la familia, excepto algunos pocos que simplemente estabas de pie parloteando y bebiendo champagne.

Y no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber dónde estaba.

Se aseguró, nuevamente, que nadie le esté viendo y se escabulló camino a Lily.

Allí estaba ella, caminando tranquilamente alrededor de los estantes, rozando sus dedos contra la madera, no le miró cuando abrió la puerta. Ted sabía que ella no necesitaba hacerlo.

Sin embargo, luego de un par de minutos en que Teddy aún estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, Lily hablo;

— Supiste donde encontrarme.

— No fue muy difícil — Lily levantó el rostro y elevó la comisura de sus labios formando una sutil sonrisa. Una sonrisa jodidamente atractiva.

— No te la quise hacer difícil — la pequeña princesa de Slytherin se apoyó sobre el estante y le miró por un par de segundos. La mirada de Lily era indescifrable. Ted dio un paso — Oh, no te atrevas a dar otro maldito paso, Edward Lupin, a menos que sepas que pretendes hacer — Ted quedo quieto, Lily no solía llamarle Edward, a menos que quisiera regañarlo, a menos que quisiera molestarlo. A menos que no todo estuviera bien.

— Creo que deje en claro eso anoche — dijo suavemente, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón pero enderezándose con seguridad altiva.

— ¿A Victoire se lo dejaste claro? — los ojos de Ted se abrieron enormemente, y tras chistar, negó con la cabeza.

— No estoy con Victoire.

— ¿Y ella lo sabe? Porque los veo, Teddy, la veo viéndote — Ted no supo en que momento Lily había prestado atención. Pero él también la había visto, la había visto mirarle. Y sabía que eso era un problema, no era idiota.

— ¿Te importa acaso? — Lily dejo salir una carcajada rota y burlona.

— Victoire me importa un comino, Ted — dijo bruscamente, con su voz más alta, dejándoselo en claro — El mundo me importa una mierda. Pero _tú_ no me importas una mierda, Teddy — le dijo de repente, desarmando a Ted — No puedo ser egoísta contigo.

— ¿Crees que estaría aquí, Lily, parado frente a ti si no estuviera seguro de mis pretensiones contigo? — Ted dio otro paso, cada vez estaba más cerca — ¿Crees que no me lo estuve planteando los últimos meses? ¿Cada jodido día? ¿Cada maldita noche? ¿Crees que no me pregunté, miles de veces, qué carajo siento por Lily Luna Potter? ¿Qué mierda siento por la niña que críe como si fuera mi hermana? ¿Y ahora resulta que me trae loco? — el corazón de Lily se detuvo. Oh, mierda, eso no se lo esperaba. Se podía esperar muchas cosas de Teddy, sobre todo, esperaba algo similar a la cobardía, a la huida. Pero no esa declaración — ¿Sabes cuantas veces me pregunte si tan solo jugaste conmigo aquella vez?

— Nunca tuve intenciones de jugar contigo — se limitó a decir, con un nudo en su garganta, las cejas ceñidas y viéndole a los ojos. Directamente. Temía temblar, temía fallar, que su cuerpo fallara. Ya una marea de sensaciones la estaba sacudiendo internamente.

— Yo tampoco — estaban a centímetros, Ted podía sentir su aroma, podía sentir su calor disiparse, podía sentir la piel blanca y cremosa de Lily erizarse. Podía sentirla completamente, sin ni siquiera tocarla.

— Entonces, Teddy — dijo en un murmuro con voz ahogada — ¿Esta vez no intentaras escapar? — Ted se le acercó aún más, paseó su mano por la espalda, hasta llegar a la parte baja de la misma y después la condujo hacia su cintura, apretujándola con las yemas, y aprovechando el momento para pegarla a él. Sus ojos nunca se despegaron.

— No quiero irme a ningún lado, Lily — ya sus labios se rozaban.

— Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, Teddy — y fue lo último que logró articular, porque tras terminar la última palabra, Ted le tomó los labios como si fueran propios.

Lily condujo sus manos hacia la nuca del chico, enterrando sus dedos en la mata de pelo castaña y abundante del chico, despeinándolo aún más.

Ted la tenía agarrada de la cintura, y tras necesitar profundizar más el beso, una de sus manos viajo a la nuca de la chica. Ella se terminó por sentar en el estante y acercó con sus piernas la cadera del chico rodeándola, acercándolo más.

Se disgustaban, se volvían a probar, se besaban con sed, con deseo acumulado, con ansías de más. Era un beso tibio, caliente, Lily mordisqueó levemente el labio inferior de Ted y éste respondió succionando el de ella.

Ted ya no le besaba con culpa, lo estaba disfrutando. Joder, Merlín sabía cuánto lo estaba disfrutando, si por él fuera, allí mismo desnudaría a la pequeña Potter y la haría suya. Total y jodidamente suya.

Mientras la besaba, se preguntó cómo es que pudo aguantar todos estos meses ¿Cómo es que pudo abstenerse a Lily? ¿Cómo es que ya no salió antes a correr por ella?

Le levanta el vestido, le acaricia el muslo pálido y cremoso, se acerca hacia su entrepierna y lo siente. Siente el calor desprenderse, disiparse. Y cree que se volverá _loco._ Está a punto de perder la cabeza — si es que ya no lo hizo.

No puede abstenerse.

Y lo hace.

No un dedo, sino dos.

Y Lily lo siente, siente a los dos jodidos dedos colarse por el interior de su vagina, jugar con su clítoris hinchado. Y se estremece, deja de besar a Ted porque simplemente no puede hacer nada más, solo quiere que Teddy siga, que no pare _nunca._

Pero sabe que es peligroso. Y aunque lo peligroso la seduzca demasiado para ser sano, sabe que hacer lo que está haciendo en la biblioteca de su casa, con toda su manada de primos y tíos afuera, sin contar a sus padres y hermanos, es cruzar el límite a la locura.

Así que lo deja, tan solo unos segundos más donde se permite gemir y disfrutar, donde se balancea demostrándole a Ted como la tenía, y luego le aprieta el brazo de la mano que la esta follando. Y Ted se detiene, aunque sin quitar los dedos de su interior.

— Teddy Lupin — dice con los ojos cerrados, odiándose por detenerlo, conservando el calor un poco más — Si continúas así, yo no podré parar, tú no podrás parar. Y aunque no quiero que paremos, tengo a toda mi familia afuera — parece que eso último hizo que Ted reaccionara, y saco sus dedos, soltó a Lily y tras suspirar fuertemente, se hizo a un lado, apartándole la mirada por completo; un tanto avergonzado, otro tanto incómodo. Pero ¿Cómo no perder la cabeza si Lily era endiabladamente atractiva?

— Debes dejar de hacerme perder la cabeza, Lily Luna — dice Ted, rascándose el cabello con pesadumbre. Lily sonríe.

— Pero si es lo que hago, Teddy — dijo aun sonriendo, le beso los labios. Un beso suave y caliente. Y luego hizo camino hacia la puerta. Lo hace con gloria, danzando sobre sus largas piernas blancas, como si no lo reciente no hubiera sucedido — Oh — dijo deteniéndose — Feliz Navidad, Ted — murmuró en el marco de la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisita, bajo el muérdago, mirándolo de soslayo. Pero no lo esperó para besarlo una vez más bajo el muérdago, sino que se fue, dejándolo aún más necesitado.

Y Ted vuelve a envidiarla, vuelve a envidiar todo lo que representa Lily Luna Potter.

Y todo lo que genera en él.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y no los haya aburrido tanto. Y si se pasaron ¡No olviden hacérmelo saber!

Feliz navidad a todos! Que disfruten de esta linda época.

Si alguna por acá lee dramione, les aviso que posiblemente en estos días - antes de navidad - esté subiendo un pequeño os navideño DracoxHermione.

Saludos!  
Un beso enorme.

PeaceLilith.


End file.
